1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a divided connector and to a method of connecting a divided connector with a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-contact connectors sometimes have a divided form, for example, to prevent an erroneous insertion of terminal fittings. The divided connector has auxiliary connector housings with terminal fittings mounted therein. The auxiliary connector housings are held in accommodating portions of a frame. The divided connector is connected to a mating connector so that the auxiliary connector housings connect with corresponding mating connector housings and the terminal fittings connect with mating terminal fittings. A large connection resistance is generated during the connection of a divided connector due to abrasion of the mating terminal fittings. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-55470 shows a connector that relies upon the cam action of a lever to reduce the connection force.
The connecting force has been increasing due to an ongoing tendency to increase the number of contacts of connectors. Thus, a means for further reducing the connecting force has been demanded.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a divided connector and a connection method with a reduced connecting force.
The invention is directed to a divided connector with a frame that has accommodating portions and auxiliary housings mounted in the accommodating portions. The auxiliary housings are connectable with mating housings in a mating connector. At least one auxiliary housing is displaceable in the frame along a connecting direction with the mating connector between temporary and final mount positions. The displaceable auxiliary housing contacts the mating housing while in the temporary mount position. The other auxiliary housing is connected subsequently with the mating housing while the displaceable auxiliary housing is displaced toward the final mount position. Accordingly, the contact timing of the displaceable auxiliary housing with the corresponding mating housing is different from that of the non-displaceable housing with its mating housing. A plurality of displaceable auxiliary housings may be provided and may have contact timings set differently. Thus, a first displaceable auxiliary housing may contact its mating connector housing at a different time than a second displaceable auxiliary housing. Accordingly, a peak value of a connecting force can be reduced by differing a connecting position of the displaceable auxiliary housing with the mating housing and that of the other housing(s).
A holding means may be provided between the displaceable auxiliary housing and the frame for holding the displaceable auxiliary housing at the temporary mount position when the mating connector is connected. The holding means may be freed when the connection of the displaceable auxiliary housing and the mating housing is complete. The holding means may comprise at least one resilient lock on an inner surface of the accommodating portion. The formation of the resilient lock on the inner surface of the accommodating portion of the frame enables the construction of the auxiliary housing to be simpler and smaller as compared to a case where a portion corresponding to the resilient lock is on the auxiliary connector housing.
The resilient lock preferably is a semi-locking mechanism that can be deformed resiliently in response to an external force of at least a specified magnitude exerted in the connecting direction for unlocking the displaceable auxiliary housing at the temporary mounting position.
The resilient lock preferably is prevented from undergoing a deformation in the unlocking direction by an unlock preventing portion in the mating connector while the displaceable auxiliary housing and the mating connector housing are being connected with each other. Thus, displacement of the displaceable auxiliary housing is prevented. However, the resilient lock is freed from the unlock preventing portion when the displaceable auxiliary housing and the mating housing are connected completely, thereby freeing the displaceable auxiliary housing. The divided connector has a simple construction because the resilient lock acts both as the semi-locking mechanism and as the holding means for the auxiliary housing.
Displaceable auxiliary housings preferably are arranged at opposite sides of the non-displaceable auxiliary housing. Accordingly, a connecting operation can be performed smoothly because the connection resistance is not skewed toward one side during the connection with the mating connector.
The holding means preferably comprises a resilient restricting piece at one or more of the displaceable auxiliary housings and a restriction receiving portion on the frame. The resilient restricting piece is deformable at an angle, and preferably a right angle, to the connecting direction. The resilient restricting piece is deformed by the mating connector to engage the restriction receiving portion while the displaceable auxiliary housing is being connected with the mating housing. Thus, displacement of the displaceable auxiliary housing is restricted. However, the resilient restricting piece is restored towards its original shape and is disengaged from the restriction receiving portion when the displaceable auxiliary housing is connected completely with the mating housing, thereby permitting displacement of the auxiliary housing.
The invention also is directed to a connection method for connecting a divided connector with a mating connector. The method comprises providing a plurality of auxiliary housings to be mounted individually in corresponding accommodating portions of the divided connector. The auxiliary housings each are connectable with one or more mating housings in the mating connector. At least one auxiliary housing is displaceably mounted into a frame along a connecting direction with the mating connector between a temporary mount position and a final mount position. The method further comprises bringing the displaceable auxiliary housing into contact with the mating housing while being positioned in the temporary mount position and subsequently connecting at least one other auxiliary housing with the mating connector housing while the displaceable auxiliary housing is displaced toward the final mount position.
Accordingly, the contact timing of the displaceable auxiliary housing with the corresponding mating housing is different from that of the non-displaceable housing(s) with the corresponding mating housing(s). Thus, a peak value of a connecting force can be reduced by differing a connecting position of the displaceable auxiliary housing with the mating connector housing and that of the other housings.
The connection method may further comprise the step of holding the displaceable auxiliary housing at the temporary mount position when the mating connector is being connected. The displaceable auxiliary housing is released after it has been connected completely the mating housings.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.